Blue Eyes
by sssarahdove7
Summary: Castiel/OC. Written for my friend - character based off her. Don't judge. This is just part one.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

* * *

><p>The first time she met her angel, he found her.<p>

* * *

><p>She walked down the quiet hall of her catholic school. The soft rustling of her uniform was the only sound as she made her way down towards the library, one of the few students left in the halls after school.<p>

She stopped when she saw a man outside the library looking around. He was tall, several inches taller than her with thick dark hair and a long tan trench coat. He might have had 20 years on her – at the most – but he was strangely hypnotic in his beauty, unlike any man she had ever seen. His eyes, even from this distance, were a striking blue.

After a moment she called out.

"Are you looking for someone?"

He looked up and tilted his head slightly. "No. I was simply curious. This is a catholic school, yes?" This voice was low, rough and inhuman.

"…Yeah."

"Not many schools still teach in the name of the Lord. This pleases me. However, I have found some flaws in the teachings here. But I suppose that's everywhere, nowadays." He sighed, looking down. "I came in here out of curiosity. There are many other angels in here right now as well. I figured I would see what they were doing."

She blinked and moved to keep on walking, ignoring the odd energy that seemed to make the air around him pulse with electricity. "Oh… Okay. Well, have a nice day I guess."

He frowned slightly, looking at her walk past. She was lovely – all soft curves and long hair, strong from years of training but still incredibly feminine with long curly brown hair. Her eyes matched his. He met them for a brief second and saw right past them. "I'm sorry you're stressed about so much, Tracey. But don't worry. Angels are watching over you. Like myself."

She turned and looked back at him, expression unreadable and took a hesitant step back. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

He smiled faintly. "I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord."

The energy around him suddenly became stronger and she could see the shadow of large wings falling over the surrounding area. She stumbled back, holding on to the wall. "O-Oh my God."

"Not quite." He tilted his head and extended a hand to steady her. "Be careful."

She swallowed when he touched her, breathing heavy as that overwhelming energy became suddenly clearer. She could feel his very essence against her skin, soft and warm and loving. She straightened up slightly, smoothing her skirt, breathing slowly. The shadow of his wings faded slowly.

"You're an angel," she stated in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm Castiel." He looked at her almost curiously, standing extremely close. "You're beautiful."

Tracey looked up at him, feeling his angelic essence a little stronger in the air now. "T-Thank you."

He looked at her eyes, studying. "I've never seen a human with eyes like that. They're pale blue but they fade to such a deep hue around the rim. It reminds me of the way the ocean looks at the horizon, where the dark blue of the water fades into the light blue of the sky. It's fascinating." He looked up at the library, then back down at her. "You were going to come in here, yes? We should enter, then." He led her into the library. She blinked and followed along.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome." Castiel looked around at the space around them. The lighting was warm and there were old-fashioned tables and bookshelves everywhere with enough room to walk through. They were completely alone.

Tracey walked in and looked around at the shelves before grabbing the book she needed, increasingly more aware and captivated by the atmosphere he created. He stayed close to her as she scanned the books, his eyes locked on her.

* * *

><p>They had continued talking for a while before she took a step back and bumped into him.<p>

"Oh I-I'm sorry. Sorry about that."

"I didn't mind. It wasn't unpleasant."

She looked away, slightly flustered. He put a hand on her arm. "You seem bothered by something. Are you alright?"

"Yeah- No, I'm fine."

He watched her for a moment before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, his own warm and soft and full. His grace flowed softly into her, calming her as the warm and loving and inviting energy lightly trailed over her nerves.

She shivered and kissed back. He pulled back a moment to look at her, the hand on her arm sliding up to run through her hair.

She leaned up and kissed him slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck and he pushed her against the bookshelf, returning the kiss deeply. His arms moved around her as he pinned her to the shelves, pressed against her and the kiss became more insistent. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and she sighed softly against his lips.

Castiel lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and pressed in against her. He was drawn to her in ways he had never thought possible, and she conjured feelings in him all of a sudden that he had never truly felt before.

His voice was lower with desire when he spoke. "Is this what you want? If you do not want it, I'll stop."

She shook her head, flushed from the blood rushing through her. "N-No, I, please don't stop…"

So he didn't.

He rubbed himself slowly between her legs; her skirt lifted up and kissed her with all the love and passion in the world until he could hear her moan under her breath. She held him close and slid her hands under his trench coat and suit jacket to wrap around him. He was warm and inviting – all lean muscle and supernatural strength under such an ordinary façade. His hand snuck down and started working the buttons on her shirt, kissing down her jaw to her neck, mapping out the soft skin with his lips before lifting her up a little more to kiss between her breasts.

They found their way to the floor with him on top of her. She managed to get his shirt open and ran her hands over the expanse of his chest without taking off his coat. She had never seen anything like him before. He was perfect. An angel.

He opened her shirt and pulled her bra out of the way before leaning to kiss and lick her full breasts reverently, savoring her taste and sucking slowly on her nipples, grinding against her. She couldn't hold back her moans as she bucked up against him eagerly.

He took his time worshipping her with his mouth and curiously seeing which spots elicited the greatest reaction. She arched up underneath him, her breathing becoming more labored as he worked her over. Finally he sat up and slid his hands up her thighs and under her skirt slowly, gripping her panties and pulling them off. He ran his hands over her thighs and between her legs and up to her breasts. "So beautiful."

She sat up and pulled him into another kiss, her lips working over his lustfully. She reached down and unzipped his pants, pushing them off quickly and once they were gone he laid her back down in front of him. He teased her folds with his finger tips, spreading them and pushing a finger inside her to rub and find all the most sensitive places.

He opened her legs all the way and pushed in, and she could feel his grace surge into her and take hold of her very being.

It was unlike anything either of them had ever felt. He leaned down over her, sliding in and out of her and kissed her desperately, barely able to control himself. She wrapped her legs around him under the trench coat and pulled him in deeper, completely filled up by him.

His hand found her hair again and pulled, tilting her head back so he could kiss under her jaw and down her neck. He groaned as he buried himself in her, muscles flexing with every motion on top of her. She lost track of how many times she moaned his name and begged for more, everything else in the world shut out except for the two of them moving together on the floor of the library. He lifted her up easily and laid her on the table so he could stand and watch her as he took her, practically growling in need. His hands found her breasts again and fondled them as he pumped in and out of her.

She cried out loudly, back snapping up off the table in climax. Everything was hot and tight and wet and felt better than anything ever had and she could barely handle it. She reached for him, writhing in pleasure and he got up on the table with her, leaning down to kiss her passionately. His grace flooded her as he orgasmed suddenly, the shadow of his wings appearing behind him again as he slammed into her in desperate need. She tilted her hips up to take him in all the way, unable to come down from orgasm after orgasm.

* * *

><p>Tracey didn't know how long they just laid there together – a heap of clothes and exhausted bodies. But it felt like heaven. He held her close, kissing her slowly and sweetly as the hormones rushed through both of them.<p>

Castiel eased out of her and dressed her carefully like she was the most precious thing in the world before putting his pants back on and fastening his shirt back.

He stayed with her in the library until she had to leave, and vanished with a quiet fluttering of wings.

Her angel would come back to her many more times after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

* * *

><p>One of the times she met her angel was slightly different, if not a bit unexpected.<p>

* * *

><p>Tracey had just gotten into the shower after a long day, clothes discarded on the floor. She sighed as the hot water flowed over her when suddenly someone appeared next to her with a quiet flutter of wings.<p>

A low, strangely familiar voice resonated behind her. "Hello Tracey."

She jolted, gripping the shower head. She turned to see a tall woman with the same thick dark hair as Castiel and the same striking blue eyes. She covered herself with the shower curtain. "What the hell- _Castiel?_ Cas, what- _what even?_" She looked him – her? – up and down in confusion and panic.

"My vessel… was hit with a hex. I'm currently trying to find a way to change it back." The water from the shower was hitting her, soaking her clothes through to reveal soft curves. Castiel looked sheepish.

"…Oh. Um. Okay," Tracey looked her up and down, still covered with the shower curtain. She couldn't help but admire the female form before her. Castiel was just as beautiful as she was in the male form. "I… is there something I can do?"

Castiel shook her head. "Not that I am aware of. It's just strange. Everything feels different in this body." She tilted her head slightly, looking at the wet Tracey. "Am I interrupting something?" She reached forward and stroked Tracey's hair slowly before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Tracey kissed back softly, slowly dropping the shower curtain. "Well, no. Y-you can stay if you want."

"Good. I enjoy the way you look when you're wet." Castiel looked at her, fascinated. "Being wet suits you." She kissed her a little more deeply and within a second her clothes were gone and they were pressed together with nothing in between them.

"Does the change in vessel bother you?"

Tracey shook her head, still admiring Castiel.

"I'm not entirely sure how we would go about having intercourse while I'm in this body. I suppose we can figure it out." With that she ran her hands over Tracey's body, savoring the feel of soft, warm curves under her hands as they stood together under the falling water. She kissed down her body, sucking gently on each breast just enough to make Tracey shiver and sigh for her. Castiel slid her hands between Tracey's thighs a little experimentally, watching her reactions before kneeling down in front of her and opening her legs.

Tracey leaned against the wall to support herself, breathing fast in anticipation and watched as Castiel opened her thighs just enough to lick between them, blue eyes locked on Tracey to gauge her reactions.

Tracey couldn't hold back a moan as Castiel ran her tongue over her clit slowly, licking and sucking just enough to make Tracey's knees go weak. She kept sucking on her clit and ran her fingers back between her folds, pushing one finger gently up into her entrance. "Does that feel okay?"

Tracey nodded, barely able to speak. "_Fuck _please don't stop please-"

Castiel kept going, sucking and licking and fingering until Tracey cried out in pleasure, gripping her hair and orgasmed for her.

This kept up for hours until the water lost its heat, but neither of them cared. Nothing else in the world mattered except for where they were: tangled together in the shower, making each other moan and beg in ways neither of them had even thought about until now.


End file.
